RWBY: The Holiday Way
by Noble-XI Bishop
Summary: Bumblebee and Ice Flower fanfic: Team RWBY decide to journey with Ruby and Yang back to Patch for Christmas, meeting new friends, new feelings and finding new secrets along the way. Own by the Marvelous minds of Rooster Teeth, and creator Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Rated T (Will be changed to M for later chapters) (will contain more than just Christmas, hopefully)
1. Chapter 1

**I've tried my hand at Pokemon (Success) then i tried with How to Train Your Dragon (Another Success). So now, let me try my hand on a little RWBY and hope all will go well. So without further adu…**

The snow fell silently throughout the night sky as we see the moon shine through the night of this gently winter evening. Our view changes to reveal Beacon Academy, one of the most pristine Huntsman and Huntress training schools in the kingdom of Vale. It was an early winter, about a month before students were to be sent home for Christmas break. We then see a slight shift in the snow falling on the roof, revealing a body slowly making its way across the snow covered area before reaching a tree and jumping onto its branches. As we get closer, we see our mystery person stands about 5'6" dressed in a medium weight black winter coat, as well as a pair of earmuffs. As she stands slowly up on the branch, we zoom in to see she has amber eyes and what appears to be a sword sheathed on her back and a little black bow on top of her head, her long jet black hair flowing down her back in a ponytail. She slowly makes her way over to the window, which rested at the other end of the branch. She then managed to get the window up and opened as quietly as she could and slide inside the dark room it belonged to before closing it as softly as she could. Just as the window was closed, suddenly the light flashed on in the room, startling the girl as she turned around to see who flicked on the switch. "Really Blake? Again?"

 _'Oh no, not her'_ The girl, we now known as blake, thought to herself as she recognized the voice. It was her partner, Yang Xiao Long, the Blonde Brawler of Beacon and she didn't look pleased one bit, then as Blake looked to her right, she could see the other two members of her team glaring at her as well. The heiress to the Schnee dust Company, Weiss and her partner Ruby Rose, Yang's younger sister and leader of their group, Team RWBY. Blake could easily tell that while her teammates were pissed at her, she could also see that they had care and worry in their eyes as well. "You went to the city again, didn't you?" Yang questioned, the voice of worry plaguing her speak as Blake sighed, only able to lower her gaze and nod. Yang sighed as she walked over and sat down on Blake's bed, seeing Blake follow suit. "Blake, you can't keep going out to Vale in hopes of trying to find out new information on the White Fang since Torchwick is behind bars." Yang tried to convince her partner.

"But there are still so many unanswered questions! What was the point of the Breach, what did they do during the chaos, how can we-" Blake's rambling was cut short by two things. One of which was the immediate hand over her mouth to silence her words (courtesy of Weiss), but the other more shocking thing was the sight of something nobody has ever seen. Yang had tears welling up in her eyes and she looked like she was on the verge of crying. "Yang?" Blake spoke softly, but was startled by the blonde as she stood up and looked at her, the tears now starting to roll down her cheeks. All she did was stare at Blake, her lilac eyes gazing with Blakes' amber eyes before suddenly breaking contact and storming out the door, slamming it shut so hard it bowed outwards with a large dent from the inside forming. Blake was stunned by this outburst but before she could even move, she suddenly felt a gust of wind, followed by a flurry of rose petals and the sound of the door being reopened and shut, causing it to crack more. She turned back to face the others and saw Weiss just sitting across from her, knowing Ruby has taken off to find her sister.

"Blake" Weiss spoke in her soft voice as she slowly stood up, grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the poor Faunus, sitting down in it. "I think we need to have a heart to heart."

"About what?" Blake spoke, oddly confused by the ice Queen oddly showing what seemed to be care.

"About what you're hiding from all of us, especially Yang since she's whats causing this"...

 **Meanwhile**

 **POV: Ruby**

 _'Okay, think. where would she most likely run off to?'_ I thought to herself as I used my semblance to cross the empty halls of Beacon, trying to find my sis. Ever since what had happened, with the Breach and all, Blake has become scarce during the night and growing up with Yang as my mother, I wasn't naive anymore. I could see how this was hurting Yang, just like how it hurt all of us, but it seems Yang is taking this harder than me or Weiss. I slowed down to look at my surroundings and try to think about where she could have gone. As i look, i see that i'm standing in the middle of a intersection of hallways. "Okay, behind me leads to our dorms. In front of me, i think that leads towards the stairs. Dr. Ooblecks classroom is down the right, and down the left…" Ruby turned and faced down the left hallway, remembering that this hallway led Professor Ports classroom...the same classroom she remembers Yang telling her where she had her heart-to-heart with Blake the first time this happened. "...I wonder" I spoke softly to myself as i speed down the hall, trying to find Ports' classroom door. I stop in front of the door, slowly opening it to see only one of the lights was clicked on and she could hear the soft sniffles of someone in the room.

Ruby followed the sniffling until she found the source being "Yang?" she asked softly as she saw her sister, possibly the strongest person at Beacon, looking broken. Yang, upon hearing her name, quickly stops sniffling and quickly stands up from where she was sitting, straightening out her jacket. "Were you crying, Yang" I ask slowly, knowing saying something like this can set off a bomb Yang uses when someone claims she is crying, which usually results in a hospital trip for the accuser.

"Crying? Me? Please, Yang Xiao Long doesn't cry. i just got something caught in my eye" she tries to pass of her lie by rubbing at her eye, though Ruby knew her sister better than anyone. She goes and grabs a chair and sets it in front of the desk near the chalkboard as she sits down and motions Yang to sit on the desk, which she does. Ruby then slowly got up and turned on the lights, revealing her sister with a few tears resting in her eyes with visible evidence of tear trails down her cheek. Ruby then goes back to her chair and sits.

"Alright Yang, out with it."

"Out with what, i'm not hiding any-"

"Bullshit." Yang was completely caught off guard at this now. Ruby, her sweet little sister and one of the nicest people you'll meet, rarely swore, if ever. the only time she does though, you know she's not in the mood to play games anymore. Yang sighed as she laid on her back on the desk. Ruby scooted herself closer and set her arms on the desk, looking at her sister. "Alright Yang, what's got you so upset?" Yang only sighed, keeping her face from her team leader.

"I'm just….I wish Blake could see what this is doing to her friends. She keeps saying she's the only one who can do this, i had hoped our talk had gotten through to her and it did for a time, but…" Yang didn't know what next to say, but her sister beat her to it.

"Yang, i want to ask you a question and i need you to be completely honest with both me, and yourself" This caught the blonde by surprise as she turned her head to face her sister. "Are you worried about Blake only because you guys are partners and that she's our friend….or is there something else behind it?" Yang eyes had widened at this, as well as a light pink shaded blush form on her cheeks as she turned her head the other way. Ruby could tell that after Yang had her talk with Blake and after their short dance together, she could see that Yang was looking at Blake differently. Anytime the Faunus mentioned her name when she could hear her, she smiled a little more. Yang also blushed a light pink each time Blake gave her a hug or any other physical contact. But there was one event that Ruby remembered as clear as day, an event that Yang doesn't even know that Ruby has seen…

 _Flashback…_

Twas the night of the dance, or technically the time after the main dancing had ended and everyone was just standing around talking with their friends and teammates. Ruby was just arriving back after her little mishap at the CCT with the masked women _'what was she doing'_ was the only question that plagued Ruby's mind as she reenters the dance hall, but right as she enters, she notices her sister standing along up on the balcony before turning and walking out the door that leads to the outside balcony. Ruby slowly made her way up the stairs that lead to the balcony to see if something was wrong but right before she got to the doorway, she saw Blake walk out there through the other way. Ruby quickly hid herself and peeked around the corner to see what's going to happen. She leaned as close as she could without giving away her position as she tries to listen on their conversation.

"Hey Yang" she heard Blake say as she walked up to the Blonde Brawler, who currently was leaning against the railing. Ruby saw her sister turn so that her back is resting against the railing as she faces Blake.

"Hey Blake. You having a good time?" Yang asked her, but the way Ruby had heard it said, it sounded like her sister was sadden about something. Blake had nodded and smiled, or so she thought as it was hard to tell from her distance.

"Yeah, i am actually. Thanks for convincing me to come and also….i wanted to say i'm sorry." Yang straightened up a little bit and Ruby was curious as well, listening more.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For putting you guys through what i was doing. I know we are making progress in our search, i just….i guess i let me wants for trying to stop Torchwick and the White Fang cloud my judgement, not realizing it hurt those I held close to me." Blake spoke softly, walking closer as she stood next to Yang, who was silent at the time but had a small smile on her face. Blake then surprised Yang again, as well as Ruby who had been watching, by turning the brute to face her and embraced her in as tight of a hug as she could muster. Yang was stunned by this, but then she smiled and returned the hug, being careful not to crush her. Ruby gave a soft smile seeing her sister and who she considered to be her best friend hugging but then Blake stepped up her shock as she gave Yang a light and quick peck on the cheek, making the Blonde Brute gasp softly as she felt the contact against her cheek. After Ruby saw this, she gasped softly, then quickly made her way down the stairs, thinking she had spied on her teammates long enough. Later on that night, however, she remembered seeing her sister leaving the party early, as well as Blake sorting a cute shade of pink on her cheeks the rest of the evening…

 _End Flashback…_

Ruby snapped out of her flashback trance by the sound of her sitting calling her name "Ruby?" she turned to see Yang now sitting up on the desk, legs hanging off the edge. Ruby shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled up to her sister.

"Sorry, lost in thought. But you haven't answered my question" Ruby saw her sister sigh softly. While she may have been remembering what she had seen during the dance, she still remembered what she asked Yang and knows she still needs an answer. "Yang, come on. I'm your sister, i thought you could tell me anything" Yang stared at her little sister, a small smile appearing on her face as she now sees how far her sister has come during her time at Beacon. Yang slid off the desk and grabbed a chair, pulling it up and turning it around before sitting down, resting her arms on the backrest.

"You wanted to know if there was another reason i'm worrying so much for Blake?" Yang sighed when she saw her sister nod "Alright, i'll give you my answer but i've got my own question to ask you after this alright?" Ruby nodded. Yang took a deep breath and sighed slowly, looking down to her feet. "Yes. I'm not just worrying over Blake just because she is our friend and teammate, or the fact she is my partner…." Yang was cut off by her sister.

"Yang, are you...?" Ruby didn't even need to finish her sentence as her sister gave a small blush and nodded, refusing to look up at her sis for the moment. Ruby stared at her sister, mouth slightly opened in surprise as to hear her sister actually admit to something like this. "How long have you been, you know?" she questioned as Yang just gave a small shrug, still not looking up.

"I don't know….i think it actually was during that talk i had with Blake. But what really sealed it was at the dance-" Yang was cut off by the sound of her leaders voice.

"I saw what happened" this caught yang's attention, finally tilting her head up to face her baby sister. "I saw the hug….the kiss, but i left immediately after that, thinking i've seen too much." Yang kept her face up, but avoided eye-contact with Ruby, mumbling under her breath "What?" Ruby asked. Yang sighed as she decided to look at her sister.

"You didn't hear what i told her that night on the balcony though." Ruby stared at her sister in confusion. "Well…"

 _ **(POV: Yang)**_

 _Flashback…._

 _'Why couldn't it have lasted longer?'_ Yang thought to herself as she stood on the indoor balcony watching her partner dancing with Sun, seeming to having a fun time, which was enough to make a small smile appear on her face. While she was happy that she convinced Blake to come to the dance, she does wished that her dance with the little faunus lasted longer than it did. Yang only sighed as she turned back around, walking outside to the outer balcony to stare out to the night sky. Yang began to get lost in her thoughts, ranging from how the year has been going so far, with her sister joining two years early. As well as learning of Blake's Faunus heritage, as well as her former affiliation with the White Fang was something one doesn't take lightly….then there was the talk she just had with Blake earlier. she still remembers how the last of their talk went, as if it was happening right now.

 _"If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"_

 _"I'd fight him!"_

 _"You'd lose!"_ i didn't want to keep shoving her, but i had to get her to understand…

 _"I can stop him!"_

 _"You can't even stop me!"_ I had shoved her harder to try to get my point across, showing how weak she's getting from her lack of sleep and eating. I then remember the hug i gave her...along with my struggle to hold my inner joy from the contact with her.

 _"i'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. Not just for yourself, but for the people you care about. And, if you do decide to go out, I'll save you a dance"_ I remember the wink, and the blush that grew on my face as i left the room. And she was so happy when she saw Blake show up to the dance, though she still wishes the dance they shared had lasted longer than it had "Yang?" The blonde brute was pulled from her thoughts by a voice she knew too well. Yang turned around to see Blake walking up and boy, did she look beautiful in her black dress. Yang had to try hard so she could hide a blush starting to form on her face.

"Hey Blake" I answered in almost a high voice as Yang tried to regain her posture as the catgirl walked, or more like strutted up to her now that Yang thought about it, up to her. "Having a good time?" She asked, finally regaining herself as she saw her smile.

"Yeah, i am actually. Thanks for convincing me to come and also….i wanted to say i'm sorry." Yang thought she had misheard her as she straightened herself up and faced her partner, hoping that it's dark enough out to hide the forming blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry? For what?" I honestly was curious, since i wasn't expecting Blake to say sorry for something.

"For putting you guys through what i was doing. I know we are making progress in our search, i just….i guess i let me wants for trying to stop Torchwick and the White Fang cloud my judgement, not realizing it hurt those I held close to me." Yang thought she was hearing things, but just as she was finishing the processing of this in her mind, Blake surprised her once again. Yang suddenly found herself in a sneak attack hug, with Blake hiding her face in her golden mane as she squeezed the brute hard. Yang smiled as she caught on, gently wrapping her arms around the faunus and hugging gently. Just then, Yang felt something soft being pressed against her cheek, soft and _"oh my god, it's her lips!"_ Yang thought to herself as she felt Blake's lips quickly leave as they had just arrived against her cheek. Blake then pulled away, (was that reluctance I saw on Blake's face?) and turn around to head back down to the dance.

"Blake?" I managed to choke out as i manage to gather some of my mental clarity back. Blake stopped and turned around to face her, making Yang blush a little more at what she said next. "You look….you look very beautiful tonight" i could feel my cheeks flaring up as i said this, though i could've sworn i saw a bright shade of pink on Blake's cheeks.

"T-thanks, Yang….you l-look beautiful t-too" Blake seemed to stutter out as she turned back around and made her way back into the dance.

Yang was certain she and Blake avoided eye-contact for the rest of the night, but she couldn't help noticing Blake sporting a pink blush, as well as being able to feel mine flare up….

 _Flashback end…._

 **POV Ruby**

As Yang finished explaining what happened that night, Ruby had no doubts now about what she was thinking. "Why don't you tell her how you feel? Back in Patch, if you had feelings about someone, whether nice or bad, you were always blunt about it." Yang gave a frustrated groan before she stood up from the chair and began pacing.

"I don't know, Rubes! I just….I love having her as a friend and i don't want to lose that relationship by trying to tell her what i really feel! I just….i don't know, it's different with Blake. With her, I feel….well, like anything is possible. Like everything is better when she's around." Yang was about to continue but I cut her off.

"Like you'd do anything to make sure she'd be happy and safe?" Yang nodded solemnly as she then looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. I roll my eyes before smiling at my brute of a sister. "Listen, how about this? Remember how Dad wanted us to come back home for Christmas vacation?" Yang nodded "Well, that's about a few weeks away, so why don't we invite Blake and Weiss to go with us? I'm sure they'd enjoy it, plus i can make an excuse to show Weiss the town, giving you the chance to have a heart to heart with Blake." Yang thought about it and nodded, thinking this was a good idea.

"Alright, that'll give me enough time to think of how to explain this to her" I smile at her, standing up and putting the chairs back faster than the blink of an eye with my semblance. I wait by the door for my sis and when she joins me, we begin our walk back to the dorm, though i noted how nice the halls looked during the night when no one else is around and the moon light shines through the windows. "sooo, since we have a little time before reaching our dorm….you asked my feelings for Blake now i think it's my turn for a question." I looked at the blonde, suddenly thinking _'Oh i'm gonna regret this, aren't i?'_ "Do you have any….'special' feelings for our little ol' Ice Queen?" I could feel her smirk burning into my skull as she stared at me.

"Um….well…."

… **.Meanwhile….**

 **POV: Weiss S.**

While Ruby was trying to see what got Yang so down, Weiss was about to start her own interrogation session with the black haired Faunus. she had locked the door as soon as her dolt of a partner had bolted out of the room, then sat down on her bed to stare down Blake as she seemed to hang her head down as if in shame. "Alright Blake. Start talking."

"Talking about what? i don't have any-" Blake tried to get away from talking through this but Weiss had cut her off.

"Blake, I thought you had promised us that you would hold no more secrets from us. If you have something you need to talk about, say it. Now." I spoke in a demanding voice. I didn't want to get mad at her but if that's what it'll take to get to the bottom of this, then so be it. Blake just sighed and kept her head down.

"I don't know what you want me to say"

"Then answer me this Blake: Is there something you've been hiding from us because you don't want to tell us….or because you don't want to accept it?" Blake gasped slightly at this, before sighing once more.

"Is it that obvious?" she spoke, causing me to just sigh and shake my head, though i couldn't help but smile.

"It does have to do with Yang doesn't it?" Blake only nodded as Weiss scooted closer to her. "Why don't you just tell me? I won't tell Yang or Ruby if you want me too, but you need to tell somebody what's bothering you." Blake nodded as she gathered her thoughts.

"I think….well, it started after she gave me that talk when this was first happening before the dance. or maybe i felt more before that, i don't know, but i know it was during the dance that i knew what i was….was feeling." I slowly put two and two together and gave a little gasp.

"Wait….Blake, are you?" all she did was nod as she confirmed what I was assuming.

"I finally realized it during the dance…." Blake said, slowly beginning to retell her tale of what she saw during the dance….

 _Flashback…._

 _ **POV: Blake….**_

As I made my way to the dance, holding onto Sun's arm, my thoughts were all about the blonde brute who had managed to convince me to go to this dance. "Technically yes, but my first dance is spoken for" I told Sun when he asked if we were going together. When we entered, i saw everyone dancing and having a good time. I heard the music and the sound of people laughing and enjoying themselves….but then i saw her. Yang, the blonde bombshell ( _Both literally and figuratively)_ , dressed in a lilac dress that complimented her, um, assets as she always heard Yang say. Right as she saw us, I heard her squeal.

"Oh you came!" She smiled as she came up and gave me a quick hug before shaking Sun's hand. Before my brain could catch up to what was happening, i felt Yang grab my hand and drag me out to the dance floor. "I told you, i'd save you a dance." She told me, but did she have to throw that extra wink to me? I started blushing slightly as she pulled me close to her. It was then i had just realized that the song that started playing was a slow song….then I felt Yang take my hands and place them on her hips as her arms went around my neck. This was not helping my blushing cheeks die down anymore than usual. We stood there swaying gently and I could feel Yang gently playing with my hair as we moved to the music. Normally if it was any other time, i would get mad at Yang for playing with my hair but this time….this time it didn't bother me, and i didn't know why. We kept swaying slowly right until the song ended and a new song came up, which at that point Yang had took hold of my hand, held it up and spun me away as she then bowed to me. I returned the bow as Yang walked away and Sun walked up….but for the rest of the night, I couldn't get Yang out of my head.

Some time had passed and i had separated from Sun to just have some time to myself, when I saw Yang walking out onto the balcony in the night sky. I slowly make my way up the stairs and right when i made it to the doorway to go outside, i just stood there. There was just something about the way the moonlight was shining against her golden hair, making her shine in the night. I soon caught myself staring and shook myself, regaining my conscious mind "Yang?" i asked as i walked outside. As she turned back around, i couldn't help but stare at the beauty shining from her.

"Hey Blake. You having a good time?" Blake could just smile, it seems Yang always cared about making sure she was happy for some reason, though she never knew why.

"Yeah, i am actually. Thank's for convincing me to come and also….i wanted to say i'm sorry." I knew Yang would be questioning this, but i had to bring this up sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For putting you guys through what i was doing. I know we are making progress in our search, i just….i guess i let me wants for trying to stop Torchwick and the White Fang cloud my judgement, not realizing it hurt those I held close to me." I felt myself begin to feel ashamed as i ended my apology. Yang just stood there in what i assumed was shock, so i decided to continue my apology with something i normally don't do: display affection. I walked up to Yang, still shocked as she usually is, and quickly embraced her in my best attempt at one of her famous bear hugs, though i'm sure it wasn't close. I could feel Yang gasp in surprise, but then I was the one who was now in surprise as i felt the blonde wrapping her arms back around me and return my embrace. I smiled to myself, holding the blonde close to me, then getting a lightbulb in my head. _'Well, here goes nothing'_ i thought to myself as I then quickly pressed my lips to her cheek. I could feel the surprise from Yang as i kissed her cheek. I felt the natural warmth from her aura resonating from her body against my lips as I then pulled away, hiding my face as to prevent her seeing the blush growing upon my face.

As i turned around to return back to the party, I heard Yang's voice call to me. "Blake" I stopped in my tracks, turning my head slightly to encourage her to continue. "You look….you look very beautiful tonight" I could feel my cheeks changing with a pink shade on them as I heard Yang say this.

"T-thanks Yang….you l-look beautiful, t-too" I managed to stutter out, feeling my cheeks heat up more as i turn back around and make my way back to the dance floor, straight to the punch bowl for a drink. Not soon after had I reached the bowl and poured a drink, Sun pops up next to me, resting against the table.

"Where'd you disappear off to? Kinda rude leaving your date alone on the dance floor ain't it?" Sun spoke, though i barely heard him as so many thoughts ran through my head at the moment.

"Kinda rude about making a 'Cult' comment when we met, ain't it?" I managed to mock back after gathering my thoughts again. Sun just held his hands up in defense.

"Alright I had that one coming." and then he began rambling on about something with Neptune and Weiss, along with some crazy dance done by JNPR. I heard about none of it as my mind kept circling around the Blonde Brawler and what had just happened. _'Am I thinking what I think i'm thinking? If i am, what do i do? i've never been like this before so i don't know how to respond to it.'_ I thought to myself over and over again on what i should do. I must've been lost in my thought for a while because I didn't notice Sun leave or the fact that half the people had left. All i do remember now is that I saw Yang with a blush on her face as red as her aura influenced eyes and the fact neither of us made eye contact for the rest of the evening….

 _End Flashback_

 **POV Weiss S.**

I was surprised to say the least as I heard Blake finish her story of her night at the dance. While I didn't see either of them for the majority of the night, i wasn't expecting this is what took place. "So, you gave Yang a simple kiss on the cheek the night of the dance. What else? And don't lie, please" I knew I surprised Blake by saying please but I need to find out what's causing her to act like this.

"Well….I don't know myself, just something inside me just clicked from that. I don't know how to explain it, but I….heh, I fallen for her" Blake finished with a soft chuckle, her cheeks stained a bright shade of pink. I just sat there, listening closely to Blake before replying.

"Well, are you going to say something to Yang?" I questioned her, curious of her answer.

"I don't know! I want to but i'm afraid….afraid of what she'll say. I'm her partner and her friend, i don't want to ruin that just because of how I feel for her." while she proves a valid point, I have something else to say about this.

"Look Blake, i'm not gonna tell you how to live your love life, but I'm not, however, going to let you throw this chance away. I'm going to give you until Christmas break, and if you don't tell Yang by then, I'm doing it." I wasn't surprised when I saw Blake go wide-eyed and begin to stutter to respond.

"B-but….Weiss, you can't….That's n-not-"

"Shut up." I spoke in the tone I mainly use on our dolt of a team leader when i'm being serious. "Look, you need to tell her, otherwise you'll spend the rest of your time wondering what would've happened."

Blake scoffed "Like you're one to talk"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, Ice Queen, or do I need to spell out the little secret you're hiding from all of us, especially since it involves our little Red Reaper" I was stutter now at this. _'Weiss Schnee does not stutter!'_ I thought to myself.

"I honestly have no-"

"I see you staring at the pictures you take of Ruby, and of the ones we take of the two of you together." I swear, I could feel the heat resonating from my cheeks as they turned a bright red against my pale cheeks. my hand subconsciously grabs my scroll within my pocket and before i could realize what i did, i could hear Blake laughing. "Well, Weiss, since you decided to light a time limit under my ass, so to speak, i'm doing the same to you. If you don't talk to Ruby before Christmas break, i'm spilling your secret too" I can't believe what I'm hearing, but before I'm able to say anything, the door to our dorm burst open.

"Hello~" spoke the voice of Yang as she re-entered the room, followed by a flurry of rose petals, our leader appearing on her bed hanging above mine.

"Hello Yang, you seem to be in a better mood" Blake speaks softly, smiling up to her partner.

"Well, having a little heart-to-heart with my baby sis made me realize some things i need to take care of when break comes around."

"Speaking of" Ruby suddenly joins into this conversation, jumping down from that death trap of hers. "I was wondering, me and Yang are going back home to Patch for the winter break and well, I wanted to see if you guys will join us."I was actually not expecting this, normally I'd spend the holiday back at White Castle.

"I-i don't know, Ruby, I don't want to be intruding on your family gather-"

"But you guys are family" I was cut off then left speechless at the statement Ruby just made. I turned to my left and saw Blake had the same look on her face of shock. "You guys are more than our teammates, more than our friends or partners. After all we've been through with the White Fang, the Breach….you guys are as much of a family as our dad and uncle are." I could see that Ruby had a smile on her lips, as well as a tear roll down her cheek but before i said anything, Blake replied.

"I'm in. I would be happy to go with you to Patch" I look at Blake, then Yang and lastly back at my partner. She stared at me, as if silently begging me to say yes. Eventually, my gaze breaks and I sigh.

"Alright. what the hell, i'm up for it." I swear i can go deaf from the squeals that girl can emit as she suddenly hugged me tightly.

 **POV Ruby**

"Oh thank you, Weiss, i promise you won't regret it!" I squealed, hugging the heiress tighter.

"D-dolt, let go!" I heard her speak but i couldn't, I didn't want to let go. But right before Weiss could or I say anything else, we see Blake suddenly pulled towards us and then all three of us being crushed in the arms of my Blonde Brawler sister.

"Oh this'll be awesome! I can't wait for you two to meet dad and Uncle Qrow." Yang smiled, hugging all three of us together even more.

"Yang….stop….can't breath" I managed to squeak out as Yang then lets us all go. Then I straighten myself out and see Blake cracking her back and Weiss trying to crack her shoulders back into place.

( **POV: Yang)**

"Heh, sorry. Now given the fact it is already quarter to midnight, i think it's time for us to go to sleep." I see everyone suddenly pull out their scrolls and go wide eyed at the time. Right before they start going frenzied to get ready for bed, I gently push Weiss and Blake onto their beds and go to the dresser, pulling out Ruby's PJ's. I hand them to her, seeing a flurry of rose petals and her normal hood and battle skirt attire floating in midair for a split second, then descending to the floor. I pick it up and toss it into the hamper to be cleaned. Next i grab Weiss's nightgown and hand it to her before pulling her to her feet and giving her a small shove to the bathroom. As soon as i heard the door close, i turn towards Blake and move towards her, grabbing her yukata from the fresh basket of clothes. I handed it to her and tell her to change once Weiss gets done.

As soon as Weiss walked out, tossing her clothes with Ruby's into the hamper, I ushered Blake into the bathroom. As Blake closed the door, I grab my standard sleep wear, a tee shirt and shorts, and begin to change while ignoring the protest from the Ice Queen for changing in the middle of the room. When i finish, Blake just stepped out and i locked eyes with her for only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity, gazing into her amber eyes and getting lost in them for that brief time. As i regain my senses, I turn towards Ruby and give her a hug goodnight before she flies up to her death trap and snuggle in. I now face Weiss and, under protest from the heiress, give her a gentle hug before shoving her softly into her bed. As soon as Weiss snuggled under the sheets, she was out like a light.

Now i turn towards my Kitty cat (god she hates when i say it, but i love it!) and see her getting nestled into her bed, wearing her yukata. Right as she reaches for a book, i move towards her and grab the book, being careful of the pages. "Hey!" i heard her whisper scream at me, making me smirk.

"It's now five to midnight, and you've been out all night against the promise you've made us all. No books for you tonight, or maybe the week." I set the book back on the shelf and before she could start badgering me about not getting to read, i reach forward and grab her bow, unraveling it. Blake was stopped as soon as her ears were exposed, even though she was fine with her showing her ears around her team, she still felt a little self-conscious about them. "You don't have to hide them from us Blake." I whisper softly as i lean closer, tucking her in, then giving her a soft kiss to her forehead, making her and me blush brightly. "Especially with me, Kittycat" I smile as she can't muster a response. I then climb up to my bed and turn out the lights, curling under my covers….completely unaware that a pair of silver eyes have been watching me the whole time….

 **AN: Holy mother, this took me forever to write! Well, i originally had a plan to make this a simple one shot, but so many ideas began to flood my head, i have to make it a chapter fic. Now, i have some announcements:**

 **#1: For anyone following my Pokemon fanfics and waiting for the sequel for Love Hath No Rules, I am trying my hardest to figure out what i'm going to do, but i am not abandoning that story.**

 **#2: Any fans of my HTTYD fanfics, i ask that you give me time for the fics.**

 **#3: the reason these are taking so long is because School restarted, i'm a Senior and i have a Job, which leaves me little time to do what i love.**

 **All i ask from all of you is to bare with me as i am trying as hard as i can go with these stories.**

 **Please review and rate 1-10, no flames please!**

 **Noble-XI Bishop….Remember Reach….**


	2. Chapter 2

Round 2

 **One Week Later**

 _ **(POV: Yang)**_

"And once again, I had proven that the beast was no match for my might, and-" _'God, he's still blabbing?'_ Was all i could think as I heard Professor Port blabber on again on one of his supposedly true stories of his youth. I tried to focus, i really did, but i couldn't focus on count of two things. First, Port is a boring teacher and second….well, how can i focus when i have a raven haired beauty sitting right next to me. I turn my head slowly till i can see Blake in my field of vision and once again, i see the shine of her beauty as always. She's not listening to the lecture, _'like most of us, i suppose'_ , but instead she has out one of her many books she has stocked in our room. I begin to get lost staring at her, the noise of our professor being droned out as I simply watched the Faunus enjoy her book.

As soon as I began watching her, I somehow lost all other thought in my head except for the raven haired beauty in front of me. My eyes began to notice all the little things about her, like the shine in her hair just from these school lights. Now i'm gazing at her long slender looking legs _'I wonder how smooth they are?'_ i feel the thought go through my mind, as well as a few thoughts that i dare not think of while in a classroom. My eyes were now going up her body, gazing at how fit she actually looks as i've never taken the time to admire her for this long. As soon as i finish staring at her midsection _(as well as her assets for a little too long)_ my eyes gaze upon her face. Though many others would call how her skin looks pale, I simply love it. Her warm and soft amber eyes shining just enough to make me sigh to myself and smile at her.

I soon discovered that I've just been watching her read for the whole class period, but who could blame me? She is just so beautiful _"I have to talk to her, I need to know"_ I kept thinking to myself, but everytime I do, I keep thinking about what can go wrong and that's something i never do. I've always been one who makes a decision on the fly, little thought going into it, but this….this is the one thing that I don't want to mess up. I was brought from my train of thought by the sound of the class bell ringing out. As soon as my senses returned, I noticed what looked like Weiss getting mad at Ruby again for something, while the little Reaper pulled her hood over her head. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, which I reach up and rest mine on and turn to see the raven haired beauty that is my partner, Blake.

"Yang, come on. It's time for lunch, let's catch up with Ruby and Weiss" She spoke softly, slowly taking her hand off her shoulder and-wait, did that feel like a regretful let go? My thoughts immediately thought to this and tried to see Blake, but she was already through the door, with me quickly following. I just managed to catch up to Blake, seeing that Weiss and Ruby must've already made it to the cafeteria. I notice that Blake is reading another one of her books, which isn't surprising but then a thought came across my mind _'Well, I do want to try and get to know her more.'_ "Hey Blake" I asked, neither of us slowing our pace.

"Yeah?"

"You think, maybe I could borrow that once you're done?" God, am I glad I have quick reflexes cause as soon as I said that, Blake nearly tripped over her own feet and would've fallen face first onto the floor had I not caught her. Once Blake managed to regain her footing, she replied, but I can't help but smile softly to the fact that she has not made any effort in removing herself from my embrace, nor can she deny the bright pink beginning to form on her cheeks.

"Um, why exactly?" the curiousness in her voice was not missed by me.

"Cause you're my partner, and you're always got your nose buried in one of those books _('I got something else you can bury your nose in' 'Shut up!')_ so I just thought I'd see why you're so interested in them." Oh my god, seeing that blush on her face is so cute! Blake just turned a brighter shade of pink as she avoided my gaze, slowly unwrapping my arms from her.

"um, well this is the final book in a trilogy, but i can loan you the first book if you want." While I will admit I've never been a fan of having to read anything on my free will, this will be different.

"Awesome! Thanks Blake, I promise i'll take good care of them, i swear!" I reassured her the best I can, smiling as Blake just nodded and began the walk abain to the cafeteria to meet up with RW of our team. I just continue my smile, following with her but I swear I could see a small smile growing on the faunus's face when I showed interest in her favorite past time. After what has felt like hours of walking and awkward silence between us, we finally made it to our destination and walked in, only to see the other two members of our team and our friends of team JNPR talking about something. As we get closer, we can hear what it is they're saying.

"I mean, look at this! This is what we're are training to do!" I heard Jaune, our bumbling blonde friend and leader of JNPR, waving his scroll around with what looks like a news article on the screen. Blake and I sit down with Weiss on my left and Blake on my right, but I'm more curious as to what has gotten everyone so riled up today. So focused on this, I didn't notice a certain little kitty cat scooting closer to me every so often.

"What's got you all riled up, Jaune?" I speak, making my presence known to the others. Before Jaune was able to say anything, Ren calmly placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and took his scroll out of his hand, holding it out to Yang. Yang gently took Jaune's scroll from Ren's hand and held it as she read the article out-loud to the group.

" _ **Grimm overrun!"**_

 _ **"As the world rests in a state of peace, the kingdoms still fear the threat of Grimm attacks. Ever since the recent attack, having been labeled 'The Breach', Many have feared for the fact that the Grimm are going to soon be able to attack the kingdoms that promise to protect them.'"**_

 _ **"As we close down closer to the Vytal festival, General Ironwood had tried to reassure us that we are to remain safe. We've heard from Ironwood that he has spoken to the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin, who has been well aware of this and with the recent news being heard from the Eastern Kingdom of Grimm sightings near neighboring villages, He had this to say."**_

 _ **"As we are well aware of the outbreak from weeks ago and the news of the villages in distress are saddening, I am confident in my decision. And that decision is to send in four of the best teams we have to send to help deal with the problem"**_

We heard Ozpins voice speak in the video attached to this article as we simply stared at the article. We were just quiet until we heard Pyrrha, our redhead spartan friend, speak out.

"Ozpin said he was sending out four teams. Who do you think he's going to be choosing?" I could hear my sister jump at the opportunity to speak.

"I bet it'll be us, I'm sure of it! We can do this!" Ruby was up on the table, but made a 'yurk!' sound as Weiss grabbed her hood and pulled her back down to where they were sitting. Weiss gave the red hooded scythe wielder a glare before joining the conversation.

"IF we do get chosen, I would only wonder what other teams would accompany us on this mission." The heiress spoke, making all of us wonder. We were brought out of our thoughts by the sound of the bell ringing for our last hour to begin. I stood back up and looked at my team, only to feel a rush of wind, followed by a flurry of rose petals fluttering in the air. I then see the Ice Queen shaking her head and mumbling _'what a dolt'_ under her breath, even though she appears to be oblivious to the obvious. I smile to myself, knowing how my little sis actually felt for the heiress but like me, she can't seem to find out the right words to say what she needs to.

"Yang" I was pulled from my short train of thought by the voice of my partner. I turn to face her and see her amber eyes staring at me.

"What's up, kitty cat?" I ask, smiling as i see her roll her eyes at her nickname i've assigned her.

"Come on, we need to go meet the rest of the guys for the last class." Oh yeah! I forgot, my favorite class is right after lunch! Professor Goodwitch's sparring class. Finally I can work out the frustrations I've been building up today from my….well, my thoughts that would make Ruby not talk to me anymore.

"Alright, let's grab our gear and go!" Another reason why I love her class? I finally get to wear my standard attire and my precious Ember Celica. I stand up and follow Blake back to the dorm in order for us to change before hitting the arena. I catch up with Blake, as well as just manage to see R & W of our team already heading back from the dorm.

"We'll see you guys back in the arena. Don't be too long you brute, we know how much you enjoy tending to your hair." Yang scoffed.

"Hey! If i don't tend to this lucious mane, it'll lose it's flow! and besides who else would take care of it as well as I do." I could hear Blake mumble something under her breath, but I couldn't quite catch what she had said.

"We'll be quick Weiss, don't worry." Blake reassured the heiress as Weiss turned on her heels and began her walk away, the clocking of her heels evident as well as the sound of my sister zipping down to catch up with her. I just shrugged and smiled before returning back to our walk with my partner, but yet my mind was elsewhere as I could feel my eyes not listening to my thoughts and continue to take glances at my partner, the friend….my crush.

 _'I need to tell her during Christmas. I need to know, but how? SHould I just be my blunt self and say it? or should I-'_ "Yang" Once again, I was brought from my thoughts by my partner speaking to me. As I turn to face her, i see that we've already arrived at our dorm surprisingly enough. I shrug and see Blake pull out her scroll and use it to open the door and we go in. "You mind if I take the bathroom first Yang?" I smiled.

"You know, you don't have to change in the bathroom. It's just us you know" I wink at her as I see my comment make her cheeks go a bright red and cause her to stutter.

"Um….I, uh….I'm gonna go change" I see her grab her clothes and rush into the bathroom, closing it with a gently slam and I could hear it lock on the inside. I simply sigh as I shed out of my uniform till I'm just in my undergarments, consisting of a black bra with my custom emblem embroidered on her cup and a pair of yellow panties to match with a black version of my emblem. I walk over to the closet and retrieve a fresh set of clothes and my combat boots. I slip on my yellow tee shirt, followed with my brown jacket. I was just sitting down to begin putting on my boots, my mind racing with several thoughts, mainly concerning both my sister and the feelings i have for the raven haired faunus currently changing in the bathroom. But just before I could get lost with my thoughts "Yang?" I could hear Blake call out to me from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot my ribbon on my bed. Can you bring it here?" I heard her ask, though it sounded as though she was embarrassed to ask me this. I grab her ribbon and finish putting my boots on, knocking on the bathroom door. The door cracked open ever so enough for Blake top slip her hand out and take the ribbon from me. As soon as her hand was gone, the door slammed shut. I sigh before leaning a bit against the wall near the bathroom.

"You know you don't need that bow Blake. You really don't, nobody will think different of you just because of your Faunus heritage. Weiss didn't, Ruby didn't, JNPR doesn't think any less of you….and neither do I" _'Cause they make you who you are, and is part of why I love you'_ That last part was only in my mind, as I still could not bring myself to say it yet. I heard the door open and see Blake walk out, as she finishes tying her bow into place on her ears.

"I appreciate the kind words Yang, I do." I heard her sigh. "But I can't, I can't take my bow off until bigger strides are taken to lessen the divide between human and Faunus. I know you understand that, right?" All I could do was nod my head, knowing she had a point.

"But you don't need to wear it around us, we already know." Blake just sighed before facing me.

"i'll think on it Yang, promise. Now come on, we better get to class." I just remembered we still had to get to Professor Goodwitch's class! Without a second though, I bolt out the door, Blake following right behind me. We zipped down the hallways as fast as we could make it, and we just barely managed to slip into class right as the class bell started to ring. We quickly found Weiss and Ruby and find our seats with them. We quickly sit down just as Professor Goodwitch entered the arena.

"Good afternoon class. Now today with Christmas break coming up soon, followed by the Vytal festival near the end of the year, we're going to be training harder so we are able to represent Beacon in the tournament." She spoke in her stern voice. Yang looked and saw Weiss and Ruby looking excited for the tournament but Blake seemed to be buried again in one of her books. _'Which reminds me, I should grab the book Blake was going to lend me tonight.'_ Yang thought to herself as she brought her focus back to Goodwitch.

"Today, we'll be setting up matches via the randomizer." As she said this, the computer randomizers appeared behind her as she held up her tablet scroll. "And the first match is" SHe says this as she begins to spinning of choices. I watched with anticipetion, wanting to free Ember Celica and show that, once again, why I'm the Blonde Brawler of Beacon. We hear the randomizers begin to slow down "And our first match is between-" The left randomizer stops revealing just what Yang was hoping for "Yang Xiao Long, vs her competitor-" Yang watched as the second randomizer slowed to a stop. And who it landed on, it made her heart stopped for what felt like an eternity. She could hear a loud collection of gasps go throughout the room at the results, even shocking Goodwitch for a split second before she regained her composure. Goodwitch cleared her throat, "The first match is between Yang Xiao Long and….Ruby Rose." I turned my head to face our teams leader and saw she was staring back at me with the same shocked expression.

It's not like we haven't face each other before, but that was back when we were kids, in Uncle Qrow's backyard and that was just for fun. But here in front of everyone, I'm not sure if I can actually fight- "Let's go" I widened my eyes when I hear Ruby speak, as well as hearing the book Blake was holding slam closed and Weiss trying to talk Ruby out of the fight. I just stared at my sister, dumbfounded at why she would want to take on the person who was able to put Team CRDL in the medical wing….twice!

"Um, are you sure Ruby? You do remember the last time we fought each other don't you?" I shuddered as I said this. The last time I fought against Ruby was one of the scariest times I've seen my semblance….

 _ **Flashback!**_

 _Let's go back about one year ago, in the small town of Patch. It may be a small town but it's a tight nit community. Everyone knew everybody, the people were kind to everyone, regardless of wealth, name or race. We move to a small house at the end of a cul-de-sac, with a tan paint job around the whole building, but with black shingling on the rooftop, with every now and then a red or yellow shingle being in place. We zoom inside the home to see what the inside appears to look like. All there is to be seen is a simple living room, with a couch, TV and two recliners. As well as with a kitchen down on this floor and more rooms upstairs, but we'll worry about that later. We now go out through the back door to see a young girl, with black hair that has her tips dyed a bright red. A black combat skirt with a laced from around her mid-section as well as a few sections replaced from black with a ruby red color. To end her outfit she wore a pair of combat boots and a bright red hood around her neck._

 _We see the young girl currently handling a small weird device that would later be known as her legendary scythe-rifle, Crescent Rose. But before we see her activate it, someone suddenly jumped over the fence around the sides of the house. "Ruby! There you are!" We now see the new person running towards the young Ruby. She wore a brown jacket over a tight yellow shirt with the girls custom emblem across her left breast. As well as wearing a necklace around her neck, a pair of short shorts that led little to the imagination as to what hid behind them and a pair of brown combat boots. Her eyes were a bright lilac, which went well with her giant mane of golden locks, which reached behind her knees. This was Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long, known as the Blonde Brawler and the person whose flashback this is…._

 _I looked at my little sister, who just got off the ground, but I only saw her for barely a split second as I then felt a heavy weight around my torso. I look down to see my little sister hugging my mid section, just making me smile. Ever since she discovered her speed semblance, she's been using it non-stop to both get where she needs to go, as well as just to mess with people. I pried my sister off of me with little to no stress as my strength can outmatch almost anyone I cross. "Did it come today?" She asked the obvious question as I chuckled._

'Ever the energetic and excited' _I smiled as I reached into my back pocket. I pull out a small envelope and take out its contents, unfolding the letter resting inside. I read out what it says:_

"Dear Ms. Xiao Long, it gives me great pleasure to inform you that I, as well as the members of my faculty and board of education, have decided to accept your application to Beacon Academy to further your combat training. Classes start in two weeks time, so meet the airship scheduled to pick up the new students in Vale at this time.

Welcome to Beacon,

Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon."

 _And inside the rest in had the schedule for when the ship leaves as well as what should be packed and brought along. I looked down at my sister, who seemed so excited for me, I just smiled. "Oh This is amazing! I can't believe you got accepted, this is awesome!" Ruby nearly shouted as she wrapped her arms around me again. I just laugh, hugging my little sister close to me. I look down at her again, seeing her hold me close, not just because she's happy for me….but also cause she knows she's losing me. Ruby is two years younger than me, meaning she won't be able to attending beacon until my third year at school. I hold my little sister closer to me, as I knew it wouldn't be long till we would barely see each other. "Hey sis?" I look down at Ruby, who seemed to have a bright smile, and determination in her eyes._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Let's spar. I finally got Crescent Rose perfected and I want to try her out!" I looked at my little rose, wide eyed. Ruby knew what my semblance was and she knows how badly she can get hurt, yet still she wants to fight me?_

 _"Um, Ruby are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want to risk hurting you." I tried to convince my sister to not fight me, cause if I trigger my semblance, things would not be pretty. But then I see Ruby smirk, but not just any smirk, that was my confidence smirk! I only use that when I know I have something in the bag, and now my little Red Hood is thinking she can take me on!?_

 _"What, you scared Yang? Come on, with my speed, you won't be able to touch me." As she said this, she triggered her semblance and darted to the other side of the yard, all the while activating and extending Crescent Rose to its full scythe form. This isn't good, I can feel my adrenaline beginning to pump in me and i'm curling my fingers into fists without thinking. "Yang come on! If you can't spar with your own little sister, how can you hope to succeed as a huntress!" That did it. with the cracking of my fingers as the curl into fists, and with a flex of my arms, I engage my darling Ember Celica. I feel my gauntlets extend along my forearms, feeling the triggers slide along my palms as I ball my hands once again._

 _"Alright Ruby….game on!" I shout, thrusting my right arm out towards her, firing the first shot of the fight. Ruby quickly aimed her rifle downwards and fired, propelling her up into the sky, far above as I began firing multiple shots off in the effort to try and hit her. Ruby then fired again, propelling herself once more, but this time down towards me. I raise my arms up in front of my face, taking my boxing stance as Ruby begins to swing and slash at me with her blade. The evident sounds of metal clanging could be heard probably throughout the neighborhood as I then side stepped from one of Ruby's lunges and took a swing at her. It would have connected too, if it wasn't for her semblance speeding her off to the other side of the yard._

 _"Come on Yang! I thought you were actually trying to hit me!" Is this girl trying to test my patience!? I growl softly to myself, firing off several blasts at my baby sis, then firing behind to propel me towards her. Ruby sees me barreling towards her and quickly plants the tip of her massive scythe into the ground and spins on the handle, avoiding my contact and delivering a swift kick to my back, which forces me to end up stumbling into our fence line and crashing into it. I manage myself back to my feet, seeing Ruby standing confidently with Crescent Rose resting on her shoulders, and-Is she wearing my smirk again!? I close my eyes, trying to get myself together but with that failing, I just decide 'You know what? She wanted this fight.' I curl my hand up, my knuckles cracking at each joint as I reopen my eyes, the once calming and caring color of lilac now gone and replaced with red. As red as my burning passion and determination glowing brightly inside me._

 _Instinctively, I begin to fire off a barrage of gunshots, setting the grass below us ablaze in a bright flame of red as I then charged into the heat. I then fired once behind me, sending me forward through the smoke and ash I created as I landed, scanning around for the Red Reaper. Then I spotted Ruby, who seemed dazed by all the haze and smoke in the air, struggling to see. I charged in, shouting as I swung a left cross, but Ruby moved out of the way just barely enough to dodge my fist. I turn around and snarl somewhat as I keep focus on my sister. I thrust my gauntlets, forcing them to dispense the empty shells as I then throw my next two bandoliers of shells into the air, having them land into my darlings and refilling them. I fire off once more, trying to hit her but thanks to her semblance, I'm doing little to nothing in this attack. I'm getting angry now, even more so than before, so angry I was blinded for a second. Just a split second. But Ruby saw my focus loss and strikes, hitting me with the blunt end of her scythe blade and forcing me backwards once again as I then stumble and fall on my ass. I look up at my sister, but then I notice something that, even when Ruby notices and takes a face of shock, boils my blood even more._

 _A hair. A single strand of golden hair fluttering down in the air until it landed on the ground. "Ruby…." I whisper, my voice beginning to waiver. I hear her feet beginning to back up as I get to my feet slowly, then I begin walking._

 _"Y-yang-"_

 _"Nobody touches my hair, Ruby. Nobody"_

 _"P-please, it w-was an accident-"_

 _I felt myself stop in front of Ruby, maybe a good two feet away, my golden locks blocking her vision of my face. I curled up my knuckles and tilted my head up to face her and that look….I will never forget that look. Fear. Straight up fear. Ruby Rose was in fear of me….me, her own sister. I didn't mean to scare her, I honestly didn't. I don't remember anything after seeing her face, everything had blacked out, but when I finally came too, I was in horror of the sight I had seen. Smoke. All I could see was smoke and haze. Our tree was burnt beyond knowing, the charred back looked as though it was ready to crumble into nothing but a pile of ashes. The fence was all but destroyed, splintered wood shards and planks laid all across the yard, even some were still burning! I looked at the house, there were several broken windows and the back door seemed to have flown into the house, hinges and all. I then saw Crescent Rose somehow was impaled into the roof, the massive top blade curved into the building as the handle stuck straight outwards._

 _But all of that could not compare to what I saw next. The sight brought tears to my eyes faster than hearing the news of Summer's passing. Ruby….my sweet innocent sister….laying face down in the ash coated grass, her hood nowhere to be found and several spots of ash showing a red tint to them around her body. "Ruby!" I scream, running over to the body of my little sister, praying that I didn't-I saw her body twitch when I got to her side and rolled her over, as well as hearing a small groan escape her lips but before I could say anything-_

 _"What the hell happened here?" I turned to the location of the voice and gasped, following by a gulp. Standing in the doorway was a man around 6'3" with short golden hair that shined like mine. He wore a similar yellow undershirt like me, along with a brown jacket, but he also was wearing long brown cargo pants with and the shirt had no sleeves. That was Taiyang. Me and Ruby's father._

 _"M-me and R-ruby….We….we were sparring and I….I…." I couldn't hold back anymore, I dropped to my knees and began shaking as I sobbed. I felt my fathers arm wrap around me as he called to the house for my uncle Qrow. My uncle, cladded in his signature grey jacket, black pants and tattered red cape, came bolting out the house with our corgi, Zwei, quick on his heels._

 _"Shh, Its okay Yang. Calm down and tell me what happened." He started walking me to the house as I regained my composure and began talking about what all happened; My acceptance into Beacon, how Ruby finished designing her scythe and wanting to face me….how I lost control of myself. When we were inside, Qrow came barreling through with Ruby on his shoulder as he bolted up the stairs. I made a move to try and stand but my father held me down. "Not now Yang. Let your sister recover first." As much as I didn't want to, I listened to my father and sat back down and waited._

 _Ruby didn't wake up for over a week, she just laid in her bed, motionless to the world. Everyone in Patch heard what had happened and had passed on their condolences for me to give to Ruby when she awakes. My father saw the toll it was taking on me, and how could it not? I'm the reason she is put into this situation. Everyday I came home from school and I'd be right by my sister's side, waiting and pleading for her to wake up, to open her eyes and be her happy little hyper self again. Same was with today, I had just came home from school, but I had a scheduled match at the local boxing arena and I was so tempted to cancel, but I needed the money to help fund my days to come at Beacon. So I grabbed the gear I needed and waiting once more in Ruby's room, Zwei asleep by Red's feet. I gently placed my hand on hers "So cold" I muttered, not used to feeling her body so freezing like this. "Ruby….I am so sorry." I hung my head down, my golden hair passing past my face as I began to cry. Suddenly, my crying stopped because I felt something stroke through my hair. I expected it to by Zwei, but when I tilted my head up, my lilac eyes met with a pair of silver eyes._

 _"Yang? Why are you crying?" She asked, but I couldn't say anything, I just pulled her into a tight hug, almost hurting her again in the process. I let her go "What happened?"_

 _"Um...w-we were sparring and I uh….I…." Ruby looked at me with curious eyes, tilting her head like the lost puppy some people claim her to be. But then she looked down and noticed a bandage around her midsection, as well as on her right shoulder. "Ruby, I'm so sorry. My semblance….I couldn't control what I was-" I was cut off of my apology by Ruby pulling me into a tight embrace._

 _"I forgive you Yang."_

 _"How? After nearly killing you, how can you forgive me this easily?" I asked, but not dared to leave her sweet hug._

 _"Because you're my sister and I know you wouldn't have done anything to hurt me on purpose." I couldn't control it anymore, I began crying again into my sister's shoulder, holding her close. We sat like this for a few minutes before Ruby gave me a gently shove. "Yang, get up. Don't you have a match to get to?" I jerked myself upright, then looked at the time._

 _"Shit! I only got ten minutes before my match! I gotta go!" I quickly stood up, but not before hugging Ruby, gently this time, once more before grabbing my gear and bolting out the door. I managed to arrive in time and had won my match with no problem. Another week had gone by and I was waiting at the airship field for my transport with the other students to travel to Beacon, when a pair of hands covered my eyes._

 _"Guess who?" The shocked look on my face couldn't be described as I turned around to see-_

 _"Ruby!? What're you doing here?"_

 _"You're not the only one accepted into Beacon sis, Professor Ozpin personally chose to accept me into school. I don't know why though." I was so excited I pulled my sister in a tight hug and well, you know the rest…._

 _Flashback end._

"-ang? Yang? YANG!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by the voice of my partner Blake.

"Huh? What?" I looked around, remembering that I was still in Goodwitch's class, then I noticed that Ruby was standing down in the arena with Crescent Rose fully extended. I looked to my left to see Blake sitting next to me, a gently hand on my shoulder as she nodded slightly to me. To my right, I could see a worried look on the Ice Queen, which was unusual considering she rarely shows signs of worry about anything, except when it comes to her teammates. Then I glanced across the room to our friends from team JNPR. Jaune was looking anxiously between us and Ruby while Pyrrha was trying to get him to calm down. Nora seemed to have been bouncing on her heels, eager to see a smack down brawl between sisters while Ren sat by, though he was leaned forward in his seat to see what would happen. I took a deep breath and then, standing up, I spoke. "Alright." I grab the railing, jumping over it and landing on the ground, activating Ember Celica in the process as I made it to the center of the arena. I took my boxing stance as I squared down with my sister, seeing her taking her stance. Glynda stood by, holding her scroll at the ready.

"Three….two….one….begin!" With that said, both me and Ruby charged.

 **0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

 **A/N Well, here went round two of my rwby fic test. Well, this was an interesting turn of events at Beacon, huh? News of Grimm attacks, a little interaction between my favorite pairing and a battle brewing between the loving sisters. What will happen next? Just wait and see!**

 **P.S. After this is posted, I will not be updating until I have typed at least three chapters for this story as to have buffer room in the case of writers block.**


End file.
